The Kidnapping - Book 1
by owlcat92
Summary: Ok, so for Owlcat92's birthday, we (Owl and Cat) have desided to do a HUGE story Crossover with different things we like! So, here we are! Welcome to... The Kidnaping. - Owl and Cat - Together: Owlcat
1. Prolouge

"_Hello boys and girls." A girl's voice rang out. "And welcome to The Kidnapping! You can call me Cat, and this lovey person next to me, is Owl."_

_Two girls stepped out of the darkness, wearing masks that covered their faces. "We hope you enjoy!" said the other girl, Owl, who sounded a great deal more deranged than Cat, maybe it was the way she was gripping her hands and jumping up and down, laughing hysterically._

_That couldn't possibly be it though._

_This was going to be strange. Seriously—were they meant to fight _girls?

_No, that wasn't the bad bit._

_They were . . ._

Fangirls.


	2. Chapter 1 - PJO - Percy

**Cat: Ok... so HEY EVERYBODY!****Owl: *Insane grin* TODAY IS OWLCAT92'S BIRTHDAY! **

**Cat: So in memory of this fateful day, Owl and I ave desided to write a MASSIVE crossover with tons of differen't fandoms that we like, posting one (Or more) chapters a day!**

**Owl: Yeah! So... *Pulls on Owl mask* This just got... more intense.**

**Cat: *Hits Owl upside the head* Bad.**

**Owl: B-But-**

**Cat: No buts.**

**Owl: I am so getting you for that. READ ON FELLOW FANFIC READERS!**

**Cat: And may the odds be ever in your f-**

**Owl: *Hit***

**Cat: HEY!**

**Owl: WE OWN NOTHING! **

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Scene 1 – PERCY JACKSON**_

**Percy was having a normal day. **He had only been sent to the principal's office once, Annabeth had IM'ed him, saying that that was a vast improvement and he should vent his problems out on monsters more often—a hellhound and a troll decided to break into the school at recess, so he was late for class which was why he was sent to the office anyway—and now he was on his way home.

He walked past an alleyway, and heard a giggle.

A sort of giggle that had the words 'monster' and 'you'd better go kill it now' printed on it. Percy turned to look down the alley. There was a silhouette of a figure standing in the steam of the faulty pipes. It made it seem like the 1930's. Percy took a hesitant step. Maybe this wasn't a monster. "Hello?" he asked. "Who are you? Do you need help?"

"Well," the voice said, giggling. "I _do _need a present. Do you want to help me find one?"

Percy didn't like where this was going. All too often the word 'present' to monsters meant his or another demigod's head on a silver platter. He wasn't too keen on having his head removed from the vicinity of his shoulders.

"What does this present need?"

"You to step into a shop to help me pick it out, silly," the voice answered. Percy uncapped Riptide, the blade cutting through the steamy mist like it was solid. "Okay . . . uh, what are you? You're mortal, right?"

The voice laughed. The silhouette moved along to the alley wall, and touched it. A rectangle opened up in the mist. "Come on, this is a great shop. They give discounts for the larger swords."

Okay, so some deranged mortal could see through the Mist. Huh. _Or _it wasn't a mortal, but then, only mortals were that stupid, right?

"Where is it?" he asked, holding Riptide up in front of him.

The figure laughed, and dashed through the door. Percy's hand wrapped around the edge of the wood, making him feel sick with nostalgia. He had handled _too _many doors, and they were always made of wood. _Always. _Even ones that controlled the dead guys.

"Where are you?" beyond the door was just a vast blackness. "Hello?"

"Come on, silly," the voice said again. A pale hand grabbed his on the door and yanked him in so strongly it couldn't possibly be human.

There was a bang as the door slammed shut behind him, and then nothing.

**Cat: *Hums the Superman theme***

**Owl: Stop it**

**Cat: *Hums the Batman theme***

**Owl: Shut it**

**Cat: *Pulls on Cat mask* NOBODY CAN STOP ME! **

**Owl: Please, R-**

**Cat: REVIEW!**

**Owl: I was ****_just _****about to say that**

**Cat: ... so?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Greetings, people, you are now getting spammed with our b'day celebrations. Well, this is the one that I wrote - actually I wrote both the PJO ones, and then Cat wrote the hilarious ones. **

**Okay, so, what shall we do?**

**Cat: where the hell was that? I was looking for the chapter!**

**Owl: *impish grin* uh . . . ah . . . um . . . in my OneNote . . .**

**Cat: *angry* Gee, thanks. I thought, since you had to go to bed, that you could have emailed me.**

**Owl: I'm unreliable! You can't count on me for these things! YOU'RE THE SMART ONES!**

**Cat: "smart****_ones_****". Nice one.**

**Owl: oh, bugger, stuff this. **

**Cat: "****_we, oh we, oh we own -"_**

**Owl: ****_"NOTHING!"_**

**Cat: "****_we oh we oh we own -"_**

**Owl: "****_NOTHING, B*TCHES!"_**

**Cat: I'm not entirely sure if that was necessary, Owl**

**Owl: *shrugs* WE OWN NOTHING! HA!**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1 SCENE 2: PJO ANNABETH**_

Annabeth had been designing Ares's temple when it happened. She'd been hunched over the blueprints, Ares yelling in one ear and Aphrodite muttering about how hot he was in the other, and then there was the voice.

"You don't want to stay there, do you?" the voice said. Annabeth's eyes widened. No, it wasn't possible. The voice giggled, eerily sweetly so that it gave Annabeth the creeps, and she had heard a lot of creepy things. "You can leave. You can help me. It's a lot simpler. I'm trying to pick out a present for someone. Just one little minute?"

Annabeth bit her lip. This was just too creepy.

"Percy's helping me now, if you want. He was nice when I asked him to help. He's nice."

Annabeth jumped to her feet. She stormed right out of the room. "Where is he?" she growled. Typical. Percy gets into trouble and she has to get him out. Just typical.

"Oh, not far. Just out of the Empire State building . . . down the first alley. It's the last door down. It's a nice shop. Percy was nice for helping me."

"Is her there? Can he say something?" Annabeth demanded, swiping her card and punching the G button on the elevator. "I swear to the gods—"

"He's okay. He's helping me with the shopping. He hasn't said much yet though . . ."

Annabeth sprinted out of the lift, running out of the glass doors and then slamming into the wall of the alley when she did too sharp a turn. She winced and kept running. Her hand grabbed the door handle of the farthest door in the alley.

"Yep, that's us. Come on in."

"Percy Jackson, I am going to kill you for this."

She opened the door, and took a step into the room. And then it was all gone.

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUNNNNN!**

**A few more chapters and then we come in! The epic authroresses! HHHAAA-SHIIIIIII (goting three-golden-mockingjays's English class. Full stops. Haha.)**

**Well then, I think we can both agree that we're looking forward to Cat's next chapter. (I mean me and the person reading this.)**

**Please R&R,**

**(Why do you ****_ask _****them, Owl? BECAUSE I CAN!)**

**-Owl and Cat**

**=^o0^= wow that's creepy. Cat, I blame you.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Cat: Well, I can't say you were much help...**

**Owl: No? Well... meh.**

**Cat: I also believe that-**

**Owl: -I'm amazing? You don't need to tell me!**

**Cat: I swear to the gods-**

**Owl: WE OWN NOTHING! WHOOOO!**

_**Chapter 2: YOUNG JUSTICE**_

Robin was having a pretty awful day as it was.

First Kid Flash had run into him at lightning fast speed and Roy had shot him with an arrow when he was hanging from the ceiling and remarked that he 'Needed to take Anger Management classes.'

He sighed, walking though Mount Justice and into the kitchen, grabbing one of the cookies Miss M made before Wally got to them.

_Crunch_

Robin turned his head, glancing into the entertainment area of the mountain, where they spend most of the time.

"Hello?"

A giggle was his only answer.

"Wally? Dude, this is so not asterous" This boy felt fear leap into his chest, something he hadn't felt in a while; he was trained by the goddamn _Batman_, he didn't feel fear.

Bust he could see who was making those noises.

"Hello Robin" A girl dropped down from the ceiling, hanging on a piece of wire, her face was covered by a mask that looked like a realistic cat "Wassup?"

Robin's mind went black, how the heck did this girl _get into a Justice League Base?_

The girl grabbed his shoulders, tilting her head "Something wrong, Dickie?"  
Robin's mouth fell open "You… how… h-how d-do you know… wha?"

The girl snorted, a grin hidden beneath her mask "What? Can't a girl… know her _captives?_"

She grabbed his shoulders and giggled loudly before the world blew up a white flash; they were gone.

* * *

At first Kid Flash thought that he was going mad when he heard his name get called out by Robin.

Then he heard his friend scream and he raced into the room, only to see a young girl standing in there, hands on hips "Well, my author powers are running low… I better write something like 'Powers Reset'!"

Suddenly lights flashed behind her and she shouted "AUTHOR POWERS! RESET! Oh, hey Wally?" Her voice got a dash higher "How's my favourite speedster?"  
"If you don't mind me asking, who the hell are you?"

"You'll find out very soon! Oh, Owl is going to _flip!_ I've already got Robin!"

She giggled very loudly and grabbed Wally's arm "WE'RE GOING ON A MAGIC JOURNEY!"

Whiteness.

**Cat: Magic journeys and gumdrops.**

**Owl: What are you dribbling about?  
Cat: ... Magic Journeys and Gumdrops?**

**Owl: May I ask, Why?  
Cat: Yes, you may. I won't answer though.**

**Owl: *Sigh* Don't interupt this time, Please-**

**Cat: REVIEW!**

**Owl: What did I ****_just _****say?**

**Cat... *Puts on a Cute look* I heard what you said... I just didn't act on it.**

**Owl: I swear, this girl is full on sugar.**

**- Owl and Cat**


	5. Chapter 4

**Troll-lol-lol-lol-lollll!**

**We are so annoying, aren't we? Ah, well.**

**Righto. This is my chapter, then the next chapter shall be Cat's.**

**Cat: *pulls of mask* I think they figured that out, Owl.**

**Owl: *puts riding helmet on top of mask* And I just put my horse-riding helmet on.**

**cat: Yes, yes you did.**

**Owl: "****_We oh we oh we own -"_**

**Cat: "****_NOTHING!"_**

**Owl: "****_we oh we oh we own -"_**

**Cat: "****_NOTHING!"_**

* * *

**_THE YOUNG ONES _****(*evil laugh* Mwah. Ha. Ha. Yes, we love these guys. GO VYV!)**

"Vyvyan!" Rick screamed, running up the stairs. "VYVYAN! WHAT ON EARTH HAVE YOU DONE TO MY TEAPOT? I MADE NEIL BUY THAT TEA POT!"

Vyvyan's red, mohawked head slammed out of the ceiling. His forehead piercings made it hard to look at him properly. "I was _bored_!"

"Oh, and that's a brilliant explanation for this, isn't it? What would Cliff Richard say?"

"Rick, I don't care," Vyvyan said, shoving his hand through the plaster on the ceiling to make gestures as he spoke. "And better, I don't want to know, virgin."

Vyvyan then promptly made a nice gesture with his hand.

"Hey, guys," Neil the hippy said, walking into the room holding a steel teapot with a huge hole in the side that looked as if a blowtorch had been taken to it in his hands. "Look, I don't wanna like, bring you down or anything, but there's someone ruining my kettles in the house."

"No, no, Neil," Rick said, in his ridiculously girly voice that made everyone want to punch him. "It's _my _teapot, remember?"

"Yeah, well, I think that's a bit depressing really, Rick."

"Yes, that's right Neil, SMASH HIS FACE IN!" Vyvyan chimed.

"Well, uh, I'm not into violence, Vyv, so I just thought I'd tell you that I'm feeling a bit depressed, actually."

"Oh la de da, we all bloody care, don't we?" Vyvyan yelled.

"Now guys," said short guy in a suit wearing Raybans. "Why are we all in Vyv's room? Don't you all know better?"

The three other men looked at him before answering in unison, "No."

"Oh. Well excuse me then."

"Stop bagging my room, Mike, you bloody bastard."

"Yeah, Michael, stop being such a prat."

"Rick," Vyv said, kicking a leg through the ceiling. "Shut up." He then proceeded to kick Rick in the bad of the head, making his hat fall off.

"Well, I'll just go downstairs and talk to the crockery then, shall I?" Neil said dejectedly, leaving the room. Vyv looked around, fingering his nose piercing. He then decided to push himself out of the plaster, making sure to land on Rick. "Neil, where the bloody hell is breakfast?" he yelled down the hall, before jumping down the stairs, making effort to kick the panda a bit. "Neil? I've been waiting half an hour. Half a bloody hour in that ceiling, and there's still no breakfast!"

"It's only Three o'clock in the afternoon, Vyv."

"Neil, I'm going to count to potato, and by that time I expect breakfast to be made. Okay? Right. TOMATO!"

Vyv paced back and forth as Neil hurried around the kitchen. "TOMATO SAUCE!"

"Uh, what you fancy, Vyv?"

"CORNFLAKES!" Vyvyan screamed.

"Cornflakes for breakfast? That's not like you, Vyv."

"LENTILS!"

"Oh, okay—uh, can you help me with the wall? The crockery's there again and—"

"POTATO! WHERE'S MY BREAKFAST, HIPPY?!"

"Uh, well, it's not exactly—"

"Hello boys!" yelled a Russian man that walked through the door. "Have you got rent? I need my rent now! BOYS!"

"_Hello, dearests," _said a new voice. Suddenly all five men were in the kitchen. Vyvyan decided to bang the broken kettle across Rick's head. The girl on the ceiling smiled, wearing an owl mask. _"Hello! My, you all look _terribly _bored."_

"It's a girl!" Vyv yelled, dropping Rick and throwing the kettle. "50 points I can hit it!"

The girl giggled and moved aside as the kettle came at her. _"Silly, you can't do that."_

"Guys, guys, she's mine."

"No she's bloody not, Mike, you bastard," Vyv argued.

"Yah, yah, Mikey-boy can't have this it!"

"Yeah! Listen to Mr Balovski, Mike!" Rick agreed.

"Now, guys, maybe we should like, uh . . ." Neil picked up the kettle from the ground and banged on it with a wooden spoon. "House meeting guys, yeah, just, house meeting."

"Yah, British hippy says house meeting, boys!"

The girl giggled. _"No, I'm not yours, actually, you're all mine!" _the girl smiled insanely. _Too _insanely. "_Now I'm going to make it _interesting! _Cat, come on, dude!"_

And so they all went bonkers.

And then white.

* * *

**Ah, the boys are back. HELL YEAH!**

**Cat: why is that hell yeah?**

**Owl: *shrugs* I shall never know.**

**Cat: of course.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

******Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, BATMAN! Yep, that's me in a nutshell... insane.**

******Owl: Really? I *couldn't* tell.**

******Cat: I hide it quite well, don't ya know?**

******Owl: ... I have nothing to say. Nothing at all.**

******Cat: BUT YOU JUST SAID SOMETHING! **

******Owl: We own-**

******Cat: WE OWN NOTHING!**

******Owl: Cat!**

_**Chapter 5: RED DWARF**_

"Kryten" Lister's voice rang out through the mining ship, Red Dwarf "'Ave you seen me T-Shirt?"  
"The one with the mustered stain, sir?" Asked the robot.

"Yeah" Lister replied back, biting back a groan.

"I'm sorry sir, but it appears that Mr Rimmer decided that your T-Shirt, after having not been washed for 5 months, was unfit to wear and put it in quarantine."

Lister looked at Kryten with a fake surprised face "Do ya mean like that time Rimmer tried to vote my socks a independent nation, 'cause of all the apparent mould that was growing on them?"  
"Quite so, Sir."

"When I get my hands on that hair slicking, sleezball I'm gunna-"

"You will do what, Listy?" Rimmer's voice pieced his rant "I think you'll find that you can't do anything according to _Space Core Directive 379_"  
"Three Seven Nine… No officer should be found in the captains office demanding that the sandwiches 'Don't have enough mustard" Kryten said, matter-of-factly.

"378 then!"

"Three Seven Eight… Wearing Underpants only to a meeting is not-"  
"I mean that threatening crew members is not acceptable when said crew member is thinking on behalf of the crew."  
"You? Thinking of the crew? No chance…"  
"Bleep Blop, Bleep" Holy sounded "Blop Bleep Blop."

"What the bloody hell are you dribbling about."  
"We have a pod" Holy replied.

"Is it another garbage pod?" Lister asked, grin on his face.

"No, I've checked it 20 times and it has nothing in our data banks."

"ALEINS!" Rimmer shouts.

"Guys!" A high voice screams "It's docking with us! Quick! Nobody can see me like this! Not aliens! This deep blue suit might clash with their skin when I shake hands with 'em."

"HELLLLLOOO!" A voice yelled "LISTER, KRYTEN, RIMMER AND KAAAAAT! COME ON OUT! COME OUT AND PLAAAAAY!"

Eyes widened "Lister, grab the guns."  
Lister tossed one each to Kryten, Kat and Rimmer.

"Ok, we'll go, find out what it wants then-"

"Awww!" A voice squealed "I could just tell ya now if you want to!"

They all spun around to face the horror that had just docked with their ship… only to find… a girl "Hey!" She said waving "We are going to have _soooo _much fun!"

The girls face was covered by a cat mask and lights flashed around her "I just need yoouuu guys! Cause Owl was telling me 'Why don't we kidnap them?' and I was all 'THAT IS A GREAT IDEA!' so here I am now!"  
Wind blew them into the wall "See ya in a couple hours! I have more people to kidnap!"

Lister shot his gun, aiming it at the girl, the blue orb stopped in the air "Listen Listy" She began "I'm a trained… well, I like to think I'm trained, authoress. I can handle a proton cannon."

She touched the wall behind them and it glowed a bright white light "BYE GUYS!" She squealed, sounding completely insane and crazy.

"I don't know how, Lister" Rimmer began "But this is all your fault."

Whiteness.

**Cat: So... yeah. My sugar levels are lower than they were... WHOOOOO! Sorry... *Grabs forehead* Sorry...**

**Owl: Serves you right**

**Cat: OK, then. I'll just need to... *Grabs Globulin Green* Drink ****_this_****.**

**Owl: Cat, don't do it.**

**Cat: *Opens vial***

**Owl: Cat, stop this *Pounces, knocking the vial from her hand, smashing it on the ground***

**Cat: ... That was one of my last vials.**

**Owl: *Narrows Eyes* That wasn't a sugar high, was it?**

**Cat: *Drinks vial***

**Owl: Wha- How did you even get that? It smashed!**

**Cat: Owl, please. I'm a author. I can do anything I goddamn want in this story.**

**Owl: Please Review **

**Cat: *Nods***

**Owl: Glaces over, I don't trust you**

**Cat: You have every right not to, Owl**

**- Cat and Owl**


	7. Chapter 6

**Well, this one is rather short, and generically this is just the Doctor.**

**Cat: that's a bit boring.**

**Owl: well ****_sorry. _****I was doing this so I could jam all the of the Doctors into one huge thing with us. **

**Cat: fair point**

**_Oh,_**

**_We, oh, we, oh, we own - _**

**_NOTHING!_**

**_We, oh, we, oh we own -_**

**_NOTHING, B*TCHES!_**

**Look, that had to be done. I have a swearing problem. Along with a fear problem. The horses are afraid of me, okay? Well, Lucy isn't but the rest of them are. Especially Tana. He's terrified. THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU TO KICK MY BABY!**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: the Doctor**_

The Doctor ran around the TARDIS's controls anxiously. This couldn't be right. What was going on? It was as if there was something pulling the TARDIS off its timeline. Something strong, and something powerful. There was something tugging at the back of his mind—had this happened before?

The TARDIS gave another jolt and he stumbled, keeping his balance only by holding onto the controls. The TARDIS groaned, the controls heating up under his hands. The Doctor winced, then continued to desperately keep the time machine on its timeline.

There was another huge jolt, and he slammed against the floor. "Argh," he groaned. He tried to get to his feet, but a foot held him down. The TARDIS's regular beat had slowed to a dull throb. "What did you do to my TARDIS? Come on, answer!"

"Oh dear, don't worry. You're just on an artificial timeline. It's okay, you have plenty of other people here. Cat is going to flip—I have all the others too."

"Others of what?"

"Don't worry, you'll see."

He saw the mask of an owl, and then it all went white.

* * *

**Whoohoo.**

**We're done here. **

**Actually, no. Right. Okay. **

**Cat: *facepalm* I give up**

**Owl: *looks indignant* **

**Anyway, please REVIEW! THEY MAKE MY DAY NEARLY AS MUCH AS LUCY! AND THAT'S SAYING SOMETHING! I STROKE MY BACKGROUND OF HER ALL THROUGH SCHOOL!**

**Cat: she actually does. It's so creepy. **

**Owl: LUCCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**Cat: like I said: creepy**

**REVIEW!**

**-Owl and Cat **

**=^o0^=**

**rawr**


	8. Chapter 7

**Greetings! WE NOW ARRIVE! HURRAH!**

**We are so creepy in this fic . . . ah, well. Well, maybe I'm about the same, seeing as I'm just insane, period, but we seem more psychopathic. **

**Cat: shut up, you're saying that we **_**are **_**psychopathic. **

**Owl: . . . ah.**

**Cat: *facepalm***

* * *

_**THE FANGIRLS**_

"Hello," said a voice. Percy groaned and looked up. His vision was still blurry. He tried to remember—he'd done something, right? Something involving creepy little girls . . .

"Oh my gods, they're waking up!" said a voice. Percy wasn't sure if he was hearing right, or if it had been some crazy god's prank, but when he saw a familiar person sprawled across the ground next to him, de decided he didn't care.

He jumped to his feet, head spinning so hard he could barely stand, and shook Annabeth's shoulder. "Wise girl? You there? Percy to Annabeth, are you there?"

"Go away. I'm sleeping here."

Percy almost fell over with relief. "You _do _know we were kidnapped, right?"

"And we're alive. I need my sleep, Seaweed Brain.""Seaweed Brain? Who's he?" a man with a long, coloured scarf and a fuzzy hat walked out of the shadows. "Are _you _Seaweed Brain?" the man's voice was sort of American but sort of British, so it confused Percy greatly.

"_What?" _Annabeth was on her feet. "Dude, who the hell are you?"

"My, that _is _swearing," the man commented, fingering his scarf. "Hmm. It seems we are in a bit of a pickle—would you like a Jelly Baby?"

"Jelly Babies? I remember when I used to—" another man walked in, this one clearly British. He was wearing a waistcoat under a long jacket. He had a sort of insane face. He stopped dead when he saw the other man. "What on earth—"

There was a bright yellow flash and a kid skidded to a halt, smoke rising from the ground. "Robin? The creepy cat girl said you were here!" then he noticed the limp boy wonder on the floor "Dude, you OK?"

The 13 year old boy stirred on the floor "KF?"

"What is going on?" Percy asked "Who are you? What are you? Creepy Cat person? I just remember being cornered in a alley and asked to shop for a 'present'. Which I totally saw coming."

"Who am I? Who am _I?" _This 'KF' asked.

"S-Sorry" This 'Robin' said "Kid Moron is well… a moron."

Percy scoffed "His name is Kid _Moron?_"

Annabeth make a 'Idiot' sound "It's a nick-name, seaweed brain."

"Well, it's a pretty insulting nickname," Percy commented. Annabeth snorted. The kid on the ground groaned. "You're telling me."

"Okay," said the man with the waistcoat, his accent was strange against all the American accents. "We have all been kidnapped by creepy girls. I think I was kidnapped by the one who was the owl."

"I was the Cat one," the man with the scarf added.

"Be quiet," the other man said.

"Would you like a Jelly Baby? It might make you less irritable."

"Look, I can't touch you because I will create a paradox if I do. I am the Doctor, the eleventh generation. You're the fourth, right? Yeah, okay."

"_Silly people," _said a voice. "_You can't create paradoxes on an isolated timeline. You should know that." _

"_Isolated Timeline?" _both the men shrieked at once. "That's impossible! They're myths – legends!"

"Dude, don't talk to me about myths and legends," Percy scoffed.

"Why not?" the man with the scarf asked.

"Well—"

"Rick? Neil? What the bloody hell did you do, virgins?" a rough voice shrieked. A guy with a three-way mowak of bright orange hair and five star studs on his forehead, dressed like a punnk with a denim vest and jeans, heavy boots and chains walked in. He looked around. "God! There's a girl!"

"Now, Vyv, we all know that all the girls belong to me," a short guy with shades said.

Something poked Percy's shoulder. He spun around and saw a guy in some stupid suit looking at him curiously. "ALIENS!" he yelled, pleased with himself.

"Rimmer, don't be a smeghead," said a shorter guy with filthy clothes. The typical slob. "They can't be aliens. They're wearing _Nike._"

"_Now now, characters, don't bicker," _said a voice. Percy froze. Oh dear. This was the same person.

"_Why, yes, you should all know by now that it's bad manners to bicker." _Said a new voice, slightly different but still a girl's. "_Now come along, people. Doctor—you'll find the rest of you in the next room. Enjoy!"_

A door appeared on the wall. Percy glanced at Annabeth, and she shrugged.

In they went.

* * *

**WHOOP! HELL YEAH! WE ARE DONE FOR THE NIGHT, PEOPLE! TUNE IN TOMORROW FOR MORE!**

**See ya!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Owl and Cat**


	9. Evil Grin

Owl: Greetings

Cat: Sup Guys?

Owl: So,we have a little ... _announcement _to make.

Cat: And you will hate us. It makes us feel so happy.

Owl: Because we are evil. _Very _evil.

Cat: So, this story will be continuted...

Owl and Cat: NEXT YEAR!

*Lightning Flash*

_DUN-DUN-DUNNNNNNNNN!_

Owl: This is book _1_.

Cat: And we need to keep you hating us...

Owl: Because it makes us feel good.

Cat: And we love you all.

Owl: WE LOVE YOU GUYS! And now you will probably hate us ... heh-heh ... uh ...

Cat: What now?

Owl: WAIT UNTIL NEXT YEAR TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS! YEEHAW! (Because I had to say that. I _had _to. I'm insane, remember from chapter 1?)

Cat: I can read your brackets. YAY! I'M _MAGIC! _You might be able to tell.

Owl: ... So... bye?

Cat: BYE EVERYBODY!

*Slips on masks*

Owl and Cat: ADVENTURE AHOY!

*Disappear*


End file.
